Law or Focus
by cherothehero
Summary: A princess keeping her kingdom at all costs needs her friend to escape from her own mind. -One Shot- Warning mention of rape.


Marceline hovered over the princess's balcony; the sun had just gone down. She tried peering into the window but the curtains blocked her view. She tapped on the window slightly, barely a couple of taps before the doors swung open in a hurried haste. The pink princess looked at the queen, eyes wide.

"Marcy?"

Marceline smiled, her fangs barely popping out. She ran her hand through her hair, ending at the split ends after twirling her hair over her shoulder. Shivering slightly, she blinked at the pink girl.

"Hey Bonnie."

Princess Bubblegum huffed out a sigh of annoyance; she opened the door wide and motioned for the vampire to come in. The blue hued queen hovered in and plopped herself onto the oversized bed. She kicked off her boots and took off her gloves. The princess shut the door to the balcony and rested her head against the cool glass.

"Why are you here Marc?"

The vampire pulled a smirk onto her face and looked at the princess, "I've come to see if I can help you with your laws or break your focus for a few hours."

The princess rubbed her eyes, bags already formed from lack of sleep. She pulled her hair back into a band. Kicking her slippers off she lay down next to the queen. Marceline pulled the princess closer and kissed her neck, a tongue snaking its way down the neck.

"Marceline, I just, I think I just need sleep."

The vampire moved her nails under the princess's nightgown and pulled the material up. Taking the gown off and throwing it to the floor she removed her own clothes.

Bonnibel talked about her laws and focusing on her relationship with Finn and Jake, how she sometimes wished she could escape for a night or two and just let her kingdom survive. After decades of training her royal guards and keeping peace, years of signing treaties and giving her own body to the angry kings just for her people, she wanted out for a night.

While the princess talked the vampire was at work on her body. Fingers brushing against hardened nipples, a tongue licking and sucking on the hard buds. Her conversation was broken with a moan. Marceline moved lower, pink hand moving to the queen's scalp. A tongue shifted down, brushing a bruised clit. A hiss of pain brought the vampire up.

"I'm sorry, but the King of Thieves wouldn't leave my kingdom alone unless I gave in to him. He was a ruffian."

The queen's gaze softened and massaged the pink thighs that surrounded her head. Pulling the princess closer, tossing knees over her shoulder she pushed her tongue into a wetness that was never there for any of the bruising men. The vampire knew what the princess had to go through. She had been there before she gave up. Letting her kingdom go to pandemonium. Before she took flight and left, only returning to catch up with the music. Pushing her tongue in a pressing to the spongy flesh above her member, she brought the princess closer.

A tongue pulled out caressing the pink clit with care, fingers brought up to replace her tongue in her opening. The princess moaned, tearing up in pleasure. Her toes curled as the queen brought her to her own slice of heaven.

The blue queen worked slowly, enjoying her time with her longtime friend. Men could never break what they had. Time would split them for days, weeks, months, and sometimes years. But it never mattered to the women. Eternity always brought them back to each other.

Princess Bubblegum dragged the queen up, her ankles still on blue shoulders. "Marcy, please. I need you to replace those men. I know you can."

The queen began to tear up. She could never deny her princess. Pressing her hips closer she changed her body. She pressed her new member into the princess. A sweet moan escaped both of them. Marceline moved Bonnibel's hands up and above her head. Moving her hips at a steady pace, her fingers took over the pink chest. Caressing nipples and a pouched stomach.

"You haven't been eating."

The princess looked away, huffing as the queen sped her pace up. The flat stomach that used to be on the pink body was replaced with a pouch, a flab of fat that was never there. Marceline had noticed her princess getting bigger. She had noticed it for months now.

"You're pregnant Bonnie."

The princess bit her knuckles as the queen grew inside of her, stretching her more. A slick mess was sounding in the room as both bodies met in frenzy. Pants sounded in the room, moans broken in pleasure.

They kissed. A messy kiss, hurried for no reason. Saliva mixed as the princess tasted herself. The vampire pushed in as walls contracted around her, milking her dry of her own juices. A pink mouth frowned when the member disappeared from within her.

"It can only be yours Marcy. I would never let those men touch me without a covering."

The queen bit into the soft pink flesh above the princess's heart, sucking the shade out turning the area a shade of off-white. She collapsed next to the yawning princess, content. Both women looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"I know, that's why I came back."

_Chero here: This is a one-shot. _


End file.
